Is this real?
by Meggy Lou
Summary: Ginny is one year from Graduating but someone from her past is here to sweep her off her feet.... Ginny& Oliver this is my first fic so please R&R thanks
1. Welcome Back

As Ginny arrived at Hogwarts for yet another year of school she pondered on what had changed over the summer. If perhaps Harry had developed any feelings for her. Of course this was wishful thinking but it _could_ have happened. Couldn't it? As she wandered slowly off the train she saw some faces that looked familiar yet, mostly everyone had changed at least a little. Nevil for example was trying to grow a beard.

It was strange for Ginny to be back at school. After everything that had changed over the summer, everyone was looking at her oddly. As if Viktor Krum was walking behind her. All the girls looked at her with admiration and the boys, well they were looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Sure she had grown over the summer, and matured in both mind and body but it began to creep her out. Everyone was treating her differently. Draco Malfoy even walked beside her the entire walk into the Great Hall, without mocking the Weasley family at all.

Once everyone had sat down at the tables and the first years were making their way into the Great Hall for the first time Ginny looked up to glimpse Oliver's gorgeous hazel eyes come across the table to stare at her. Once Oliver noticed Ginny glancing at him, he blushed slightly and looked away. Ginny let out a quiet giggle and looked towards the sorting hat. Once each of the first years were sorted and professor Dumbledore said his speech the feast began. Throughout the entire feast Ginny noticed exactly how many boys were sitting around her. Mostly because they were all offering her food from their part of the table. What made her feel even more uncomfortable was the fact that none of her friends were near. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the other end of the table, along with every girl in Griffindor.

After the feast everyone got up and started moving towards the Griffindor common room. Again, Ginny was surrounded by a lot of teenage boys. _ What is up with this? _ _ And what is Oliver doing here? He graduated like four years ago. _ Ginny looked at her feet as she followed the crowd towards the Griffindor tower. As she thought about the past hour, only one thing really came to mind… _ he looks good._


	2. Are you serious?

Hermione sat up that night looking around hoping that everyone was asleep. Slowly she slipped out of her bed and crept down the stairs. Ginny followed her into the common room. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked. At the words Hermione screamed and leapt two feet into the air.

"That scared the crap out of me!" Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry… What are you doing?" Ginny asked. Even though the answer was clear she still enjoyed torturing Hermione, forcing her to create yet another excuse.

"Well…" Hermione began. Ginny could she Hermione forcing her head to wrap around one excuse and stick to it. "I was just going to read in front of the fire." She said directly after the thought popped into her mind. Her eyes widened when Ginny smiled. "I mean… I was going for a walk." Hermione said.

"Which one is it?" Ginny asked still smiling. Hermione threw her a _ what are you talking about look_ "Well," Ginny began "are you taking a walk or reading a book?" Hermione immediately realized that she was caught and sighed.

"Fine." She said quietly "I'm going to see Ron. He said he would meet me down here." Hermione sighed again as Ginny just smiled and shook her head.

"You know that it was completely obvious right?"

"Yeah, I thought that I might be able to get you to, you know…" Hermione glanced at the staircase leading towards the girls dormitory.

"Oh! I see. Yeah sure." Ginny giggled as she walked towards the spiralled staircase that led her to her bed. "Night Hermione. Goodnight _Ron_. Ginny said as she ascended the stairs. Hermione flung around and faced the red-headed boy.

"Hi." she said. Though the darkness hid her already scarlet face, Ron knew that she was blushing. She always blushed when she saw him these days. Ron didn't say anything. He just slowly walked towards her. Hermione backed into a wall, feeling the cold bricks on her back made her gasp. Quickly her gasp was quieted by Ron's mouth…

The next morning came with the sun shining directly onto Ginny's bed. "What the… Stupid sun!" Ginny mumbled as she got out of bed and quickly got changed into her uniform. Before everyone else awoke Ginny noticed that Hermione was not in bed. Meaning Hermione did not spend the night in her own bed. Ginny quickly ran down the stairs into the common room. She saw Ron and Hermione curled up under a blanket together. They were both dressed, but their hair was extremely messed up. "Hermione!" Ginny whispered urgently into her ear. Hermione groaned and turned into Ron. "Wake up Hermione!" Ginny said a little louder.

"What?" Hermione hissed at Ginny. Ron woke up and glared at Ginny.

"Fine! I don't care if everyone sees that you two spent the night together… Hi Oliver…" Ginny trailed off and looked right into his hazel eyes and got immediately lost.

"Morning Ginny… Whoa! Ron, Hermione! I mean I knew but I didn't think it was… whoa!" Oliver just looked shocked when he noticed the two of them lying on the ground in a compromising position.

"Morning Oliver…." Ron said calmly. "What are you doing back here this year?"

"Well… I wanted to come back for a semester, to see if the Quidditch team was doing alright…" Oliver didn't look anyone in the eye as he answered. Giving Ginny the idea that perhaps that wasn't the truth. Slowly everyone entered the common room seeing Ron and Hermione together. There was a lot of giggling and chuckling. After a while everyone had left the common room but that was when the rumours started. It didn't take to long before the entire school had known and both Ron and Hermione had to talk to professor McGonagall. It was a very unusual day for everyone.

It was lunchtime before Ginny saw Hermione. In between she saw Oliver wandering the halls, talking to the many ghosts that lived within the walls of Hogwarts. Nothing added up. _ What the hell is he doing here? I know it has nothing to do with Quidditch… I don't get it…_ Ginny walked the halls lost in thought. She wasn't even paying attention on where she was going. She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into him…


	3. That hurts

Sorry the other chapters have been so short. The next one will be longer I promise. Where we left off:

Nothing added up. What the hell is he doing here? I know it has nothing to do with Quidditch… I don't get it… Ginny walked the halls lost in thought. She wasn't even paying attention on where she was going. She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into him…

­

And now…

"Whoa! Ginny watch where your going." Oliver said with a small chuckle. Ginny looked up then immediately looked down at her feet. She didn't look up, as her face began to turn a scarlet red Oliver smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked. Attempting to sound sincere. Although he was failing miserably. Ginny was unable to say anything all she could do was to nod. Feeling like an idiot, her face turned a deeper shade of scarlet hiding her freckles that were on her face. They stood there for only a moment before Oliver started to walk away. "I'll… um… see yea later Ginny." Again all Ginny could do was nod. Not removing her eyes from their current location of her shoes she strolled into her class.

All throughout Astronomy class, Ginny's thoughts continued to hover on the reflection of her meeting with Oliver just moments before. The teacher, Mrs. Hwatz would ask questions, and all Ginny could say was "But I think the little dipper is much prettier." Allowing the rest of her classmates to laugh. After that Mrs. Hwatz pretty much left her alone. Until the bell rang.

"Miss Weasley…" Mrs. Hwatz said rather loudly to be over heard over the enormous chattering.

"Yes professor?" Ginny answered as politely as she could.

"I need to have a word with you. Will you come here?" Mrs. Hwatz had a cold voice. As cold as a nightmare. Her eyes were black and pierced your heart if you looked straight at them. Her hair was long and stringy. The strands looked more like snakes then hair, her face was old and wrinkled. This was her second year teaching at Hogwarts but it didn't mean the children were getting used to seeing her. Even the teachers disliked her appearance.

"Yes professor…" Ginny said. Slowly she edged her way towards the teacher. Trying not to look her dead in the eye. To late. Ginny was nearly paralysed. She was unable to move any closer. Her eyes were locked with Mrs. Hwatz and she was trapped.

"It seems to me Miss Weasley, that you were distracted to day in class. I would like to know what was going on through your mind that made you decide the Big Dipper has little importance." Mrs. Hwatz was not the type of teacher to allow you to just not participate in class. It was her hypnotic eyes that allowed her to gain any information she needed. The only downside was afterwards you knew what had happened. It had gotten Mrs. Hwatz into quite a bit of trouble in the past.

"Well," Ginny began but then it happened. Mrs Hwatz blinked. Ginny quickly looked down towards her books. Gaining back her ability to lie she quickly came up with the only thing she could. "its not that the Big Dipper has little importance it is just that I always wanted to sit in the Little Dipper…" Trying to come up with a lie good enough to fool the teacher was harder than she thought. "I mean sure the Big Dipper is.. Well, big _but _ the little dipper just looks… prettier." Ginny felt proud not only had she just lied her way out of a possibly embarrassing moment but she also got out of detention for not paying attention. Mrs Hwatz looked furious. She could have destroyed the chalk board instead she put on a smile, mind you it was a very cruel smile, and sent Ginny on her way.

After dinner the first Quidditch practice of the year. Oliver was there watching. Making sure the new captain would be good. It was a shock for Ginny when she found out Harry would be team captain this year, but he was very good. Ginny had become a beater Ron was still keeper, while the rest of the positions were filled by first years. All of the really good Quidditch players had graduated. _Next year we're screwed!" _ Ginny thought. Until she saw Oliver that was. Then she stopped thinking, and fell from her broom. Luckily she had only gotten five feet into the air. Oliver ran over and carried her off the field. Ginny was completely unconscious. The images dancing her head were of Oliver. He was holding her as they lay on the grass looking up the stars.

It had been three hours since Ginny fell off of her broom. The only person there was Oliver. "Where's…." the words seemed to get lost somewhere between her head and her mouth. Ginny tried to sit up but quickly fell back down once she realized how much pain she was in.

"Ron was here for two hours. I told him to go eat dinner. He'll be back as soon as he finishes." It was as if he knew what Ginny was thinking.

"Tha…." Again, the words got lost. Ginny closed her eyes. The lights were bugging her. Not only could she not think properly but her head was killing her. As was her back.

"Don't worry about it. Look you seem okay now. I'm going to go get Ron. Get some rest. I'll see you around." With that Oliver got up and left the hospital wing. As he walked away his mind was racing. _ Is she okay? Maybe I should have stayed… No Ron should be taking care of her. After all Ron is the older brother._ With that Oliver just walked down to the dining hall.

"He….le..ft…" Ginny managed to get out. Then she stopped trying to talk.


End file.
